


Kampania pod panem Pawłem - Prolog Pierwszy

by Czesix73



Series: Kampania pod Panem Pawłem [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czesix73/pseuds/Czesix73
Summary: Wiec pan Paweł robi nam sesję rpg w Dungeons & Dragons (tak jakby, bo technicznie to jest jego customowy świat, a gramy na mechanice Warhammera Fantasy edycji... drugiej? Powiedzmy, że drugiej). I fajnie się zapowiada, więc oto jest streszczenie tejże, oczami postaci mojej.
Series: Kampania pod Panem Pawłem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803196
Kudos: 1





	Kampania pod panem Pawłem - Prolog Pierwszy

Było zimno. Zimno i mokro. I wietrznie. I jeszcze ciemno. Było także bardzo męcząco, co Arn dodał do listy, przy każdym kroku starając się jeszcze bardziej skulić pod grubym płaszczem zrobionym z koca. Dawał ochronę przed deszczem do jakoś taki kilometra wcześniej, potem niedoszły żak poczuł pierwsze plamy wody na barkach i głowie. Od tego momentu coraz bardziej przemakał trzęsąc się z zimna.  
Od ostatniej wsi – och, jakże się nazywała? Lipniki? Lipy? Tak, chyba Lipy. – maszerował już kilkadziesiąt kilometrów i bardzo chciał po prostu gdzieś przycupnąć i odpocząć. Wyruszył, kiedy jeszcze było widno żegnany zapewnieniami, że do miasteczka jest niedaleko, ale po drodze wielokrotnie błądził i teraz było już długo po zachodzie. Dodatkowo ta przeklęta burza, argh!  
Żeby tylko Księga nie zamokła! – przeraził się, natychmiast sprawdzając, czy jest bezpiecznie owinięta kolejną warstwą materiały i schowana pod koszulą. Nie ufał swojej torbie, wolał mieć ją cały czas przy ciele. Ale upewnił się dokładnie już wielokrotnie, Księdze Życia nic nie groziło. Musiałby chyba wpaść do…  
\- Co…?  
Zmrużył oczy osłaniając twarz od zacinającego, zimnego deszczu.  
\- Bogowie, światło! Haha! – zakrzyknął Arn odruchowo zrywając z głowy kaptur w wyrazie oczekiwania. Antychmiast jęknął głośno, okrywając się z powrotem. Było oczywiście za późno i zmókł, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Światło! Tuż za zakrętem! A z nim cywilizacja! Ludzie, ciepło! Może nawet jedzenie!  
Wraz z następnym krokiem głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
\- No tak, jest nie tylko zimno i mokro, ale jeszcze głodno – dodał żak radośnie rozchlapując błoto. 

***

Karczma Zachodniobramska.  
Arne stresował się zawsze wchodząc do takich miejsc. Kiedy żył wraz z rodziną albo uczył na uniwersytecie nie miał okazji, ani też chęci uczęszczać do takich przybytków, więc nigdy nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Udawać, że go nie ma i wcisnąć się jak najszybciej w kąt? Czy może raczej przejść butnie przez środek i głośno zażądać… czego właściwie? Piwa? Jedzenia i pokoju?  
Dlatego zawahał się, stając na środku ulicy i dopiero kolejne burczenie w brzuchu przywróciło mu rozsądek. Upokorzenie nie jest przyjemne, ale śmierć głodowa jest zdecydowanie gorsza.  
Ruszył szybko przez środek drogi, przy okazji chlapiąc wodą na boki z pod grubych butów. Jakiś pijak warknął na niego niezrozumiale i żak odruchowo przeprosił go, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu sprawdzenia, z kim ma do czynienia. Wiatr wiał całą wodę w jego plecy i gdyby odwrócił się chociaż trochę w stronę pobrudzonego mieszczanina prawdopodobnie dostałby w twarz zimną wodą. Był wystarczająco zmarznięty i bez tego.  
Pchnął drzwi, wszedł szybko i natychmiast zamknął za sobą. Za pierwszym razem stanął w przejściu obserwując wnętrze odrobinę zbyt długo i ktoś upomniał go, że wypuszcza ciepłe powietrze. „Zamknij, gówniarzu, zimno jest!” Arn zapamiętał i nie zamierzał popełnić tego błędu.  
Pierwszym, co uderzyło podróżnika w twarz były temperatura i zapach. W porównaniu z zimnym deszczem na zewnątrz karczma pachniała – prawie śmierdziała – piwem, potem i dymem z paleniska, najwyraźniej buchającego ogniem. Było też bardzo ciepło, co wzbudziło na twarzy chłopaka szeroki uśmiech. Ściągnął kaptur i skierował się do szynkwasu, szukając wzrokiem kogoś, kto mógłby mu coś sprzedać.  
Rozmawiając z kilkoma klientami stała postawna kobieta. Miała rude, związane w warkocz włosy i bladą cerę z masą piegów. Biała koszula trzymała się na obfitych piersiach, ramiona pozostawiając odkryte i połyskujące w złotym świetle gospody. Czyściła energicznie kufel, opierając się o kontuar i kokieteryjnie nachylając do rozmówców – trzech mężczyzn w przeszywanicach.  
O nie, Arn nie zamierzał z nią rozmawiać, mowy nie było. Może i był dorosły, ale całe życie spędził po nos w książkach. Sama myśl o rozmawianiu z atrakcyjną kobietą go przytłaczała. Zdecydowanie staruszek na drugim końcu kontuaru był o wiele bardziej zachęcający – pomarszczony jak zmięta kartka, pykający z fajki siedział na blacie machając nogami i przyglądając się otoczeniu z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
Żak podszedł do niego zastanawiając się, jak rozpocząć konwersację, ale starszy pan wybawił go odzywając się jako pierwszy.  
\- W czym możemy pomóc, młodzieńcze? – zagadnął zachęcająco, czemu towarzyszyło pyknięcie z absurdalnie długiej fajki.  
\- Dostanę tutaj pokój, dziadku?  
\- Toć to gospoda, pokojów wystarczy i dla oddziału wojska!  
\- W takim razie pokój na jedną noc, coś ciepłego do jedzenia i… eh, co tam? I kufel piwa. – Pieniądze szybko mu się kończyły, ale stwierdził, że mu się chyba należy. Nadal był przemoczony pomimo ciepłego wnętrza karczmy. Chciał sobie chociaż trochę dogodzić.  
\- Gulasz odpowiada? Z chlebem i warzywami. To będzie razem cztery srebrniki.  
\- Odpowiada jak najbardziej – odparł Arn sięgając do sakwy i podając starszemu panu obliczoną kwotę. Karczmarz spojrzał podejrzliwie na monety, przysuwając je do oka, to znowu odsuwając. Wreszcie usatysfakcjonowany kiwnął energicznie głową, pyknął z fajki i zeskoczył za kontuar. Był bardzo niski i żak widział tylko jego głowę, poruszającą się szybko od stojaka z naczyniami do beczki, to znowu do kotła zawieszonego nad ogniskiem. Wreszcie niski człowieczek pojawił się znowu wspinając się na kontuar i podając podróżnemu zamówione jedzenie.  
\- No, proszę. Pokój pan znajdzie, jak po tamtych schodach i potem ostatni na lewo – rzeczywiście, w cieniu były ukryte prowadzące na piętro schody. – Pan wybaczy ciekawość, ale dokąd to w taką pogodę?  
W pół kroku Arn zamarł. Wolał nie opowiadać zbyt wiele o sobie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy w Staressie jego ucieczka wzbudziła podejrzenia i czy ktoś teraz go nie ścigał, więc wolał nie opowiadać o sobie. Na szczęście miał już przygotowaną historyjkę więc jego wahanie trwało tylko ułamek sekundy.  
\- A wie pan, tak się włóczę, to tu, to tam. Szukam coby się u jakiego felczera nie zatrudnić i do tego czasu sobie tak...  
\- Toć pan wolna dusza! – zachwycił się starszy pan pykając dwukrotnie z fajki i unosząc ręce. W jego głosie zaczęła pobrzmiewać nutka poufałości i wzruszenia – Też żem tak za młodu, od miasta do miasta, od karczmy do karczmy. To się coś zarobiło, to ukradło… Ale, ale u felczera? No, to trudna robota. Doświadczonyś?  
\- Studiowałem w Staressie, więc coś tam umiem – mruknął Arn skromnie. Szlag, po co mu to mówił? Miał nie opowiadać prawdy o sobie, po to wymyślił całą historię o Ulrychu, synu balwierza, który uciekł z domu, bo nieszczęśliwie się zakochał! Bez sensu.  
\- Eeee, toś pan bardziej doświadczony niż tutejszy! – ucieszył się jeszcze raz pykając z fajki. – Nasz felczer jak do rzeki wpadł to mu się zmarło, a jego uczeń to tak, ani podgolić nie umie, ani potem co człowieka pociął to zaleczyć dobrze, ha! Dobrze mówię, Edek? – ostatnie słowa skierował do opartego na kontuarze i śpiącego już, również starszego jegomościa. Dźgnął go jeszcze palcem w bark. – E! Edziu! Ehh, pijaczyna. – Wtedy zbystrzał – Oo, a może wy byście go zastąpili, co? Dobry chłopaczyna ten nasz felczer, ale za mało ma w głowie noży i maści, a za dużo spódniczek. A wyście chyba mniej łasi na panienki, co, panku?  
\- Widać to po mnie? – żak spuścił oczy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Już dawno zaakceptował swój brak umiejętności obcowania z płcią przeciwną i docinki nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Kiedyś miał w zwyczaju czerwienić się cały, zapeszać i wmawiać wszystkim, że ważniejsza jest dla niego nauka, dając kolegom jeszcze więcej zabawy i powodów do drwin.  
\- Jakeście Lydię obaczyli, panku, toście uszy po sobie jak żebrzący pies spuścili, ha ha! – starszy pan na szczęście nie nabijał się z podróżnika, a raczej stwierdzał fakt. Miał gawędziarski ton najwyraźniej nawykły do opowiadania historii. – Ja to stary pies już jestem i nie raz po tyłku dostałem, to się znam na takich sprawach. Zawsze wywęszę jak ten kundel. Ale to nic złego, że do dziewczynek ciężko. Bo to komu łatwo przychodzi? A i by się przydał ktoś poważniejszy, bo to straszno jak balwierzyna się za paniami ogląda i mi noża to szyi przyciska. He, he!  
Arn uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie rozważając poradę. Mógłby tutaj rzeczywiście zostać. Był już daleko od Staressy i ktokolwiek go ścigał raczej dał już spokój, a pieniądze się mu kończyły. Martwił się nieco, że będzie równie nieskuteczny jak tutejszy felczer, ale po coś studiował, niech to szlag!  
\- Może zostanę? – pomyślał na głos, smakując to zdanie. Wypowiedziane na głos zdawało się jeszcze lepszym pomysłem, szczególnie, że na zewnątrz właśnie zagrzmiało, a deszcz chyba się wzmagał.  
\- No, jakbyście chcieli to trza by do bugmeistera pójść i z nim sobie rozmówkę uciąć, on tam ma w pismach wszystkie wyceny i wyliczenia to panku, wystawi wam gleicik i można się brać za robotę. A jak się nie spodoba to zawsze się papier zwróci i już to na drogę, gdzie tam młodość pana akurat nie zawoła. Bo i komu by się chciało tak długo w jednym… Oj.  
Ostatnie słowo nie było już skierowane do Arna, tylko w gdzieś w przestrzeń. Starszy pan spojrzał nad ramieniem chłopaka i skrzywił się niezadowolony – przy drzwiach stał oparty o framugę jakiś mężczyzna, szykując się do wymiotowania na podłogę.  
Karczmarz z zaskakującą jak na tak starą osobę zwinnością zeskoczył na ziemię i śmignął pomiędzy nogami pijących, dopadając pijanego człowieka i natychmiast wywalając go na zewnątrz. Zanim drzwi się zamknęły słychać było głośny skurcz i pijak zwymiotował sobie na buty. Nikt inny nie zwrócił większej uwagi na tą scenę i podróżujący, niedoświadczony chłopak postanowił zrobić tak samo – znalazł za to jakieś spokojne miejsce w cieniu i zabrał się za gulasz.  
Wolał nie badać jego zawartości – miał te miękkie kawałki, twarde kawałki i płynne kawałki. To mu wystarczyło. Zagryzał ciemnym chlebem, dodatkowo miał rzepę i marchew i w kilka chwil poczuł, jak ciepło rozchodzi mu się po brzuchu. Jedzenie nie było może bardzo dobre, ale za to tłuste i pożywne – starczyło pewnie jeszcze i na śniadanie. A i piwo okazało się bardzo dobre.  
Arn skupił się na machaniu drewnianą łyżką i wyobrażaniu sobie siebie w roli tutejszego felczera. 

***

Pierwszym, co oderwało go od jedzenia był jakiś roześmiany, kobiecy głos. Nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, było tutaj pełno roześmianych kobiecych głosów, ale coś było z nim nie tak. Nie pasował do tego jednostajnego szumu. Wszystkie głosy dotychczas były szczere, zazwyczaj odrobinę zachrypnięte i odrobinę zbyt powolne i rozciągnięte, żeby uznać użytkowników za trzeźwych. Ten nowy z kolei był… melodyjny? Brzmiał czysto i dokładnie, jak dobrze uderzone struny i z łatwością przebijał się przez tłum, chociaż przecież wiele śmiechów należało do głośnych mężczyzn, którzy za nic mieli słuch ludzi dookoła.  
\- Co to za tłum zebrał się w mojej Zachodniobramskiej? – zakrzyknęła zachwycona goblinka stojąca w drzwiach. Miała koszulę, obcisłe skórzane spodnie, rozczochrane nieco, przycięte po bokach ciemne włosy i szeroki uśmiech rozrabiaki. Z ramienia zwisała jej na skórzanym pasku duża torba a całe ciało zdobiły różne kurioza – od dużego medalionu na mostku, przez kolczyki w uszach aż po kolorowe piórka zwisające z paska.  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni jak na komendę rozkrzyczeli się w chaotycznych pozdrowieniach, wznosząc kufle do toastów i skandując imię „Iq”. Zaraz też przepuścili nowoprzybyłą i Arn zauważył, że to, co początkowo wziął za torbę to owinięta w jakiś materiał lutnia. To też wyjaśniało jej głos, tak bardzo wyróżniający się na tle tłumu.  
\- Bardka…! – szepnął żak zachwycony. Wielokrotnie chciał zobaczyć występ wędrownego grajka, ale nigdy nie było mu dane. A to rodzice mu zabraniali, a to musiał siedzieć na uniwersytecie czy po prostu był zbyt zmęczony. Nareszcie jednak miał okazję!  
\- No, już, już, też się cieszę, że jest tak tłoczno – roześmiała się zielonoskóra dziewczyna przechodząc tanecznym krokiem do kontuaru i wskakując natychmiast na ladę. Lydia skrzywiła się nieco, ale odsunęła na bok, nie będąc już w centrum uwagi trzech wojaków, również wpatrzonych w rybałtkę. – Cichajcie, głąby, śpiewać będę! – krzyknęła jeszcze, ku uciesze zgromadzonych, którzy oczywiście natychmiast zamilkli w oczekiwaniu.  
Iq – chyba tak nazywał ją tłum – złapała pewniej lutnię i przyjrzała się wyczekującym twarzom z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Brzdęknęła raz czy dwa razy majstrując przez moment przy niedużych śrubach u szczytu instrumentu – Arn nie miał pojęcia do czego służyły. Może napinały struny? – i odchrząknęła teatralnie, wywołując kilka chichotów.  
\- Dzisiejszą noc chciałabym zacząć od lamentu. Lamentu po kimś wyjątkowym, bo po wspaniałym rycerzu i jego małżonce. To smutna historia o wojnie i zdradzie, które niszczą nawet najwspanialszą miłość – tłum zamarł.  
Co?  
Taka historia…? Żak zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony. Trochę to nie pasowało do nastroju tłumu. Spodziewał się raczej jakiejś skocznej piosenki ludowej, a nie żałobnych przynudzanek.  
\- Ale niestety żadnego takiego utworu nie znam, bo są nudne! – Słuchacze zakrzyknęli głośno, śmiejąc się. Dali się podpuścić. Na pewno Arn się dał. – Dobra, słuchajcie tego!  
To, co nastąpiło później, było nieco poza zdolnościami pojmowania chłopaka. Potem starał się bardzo przypomnieć sobie i opisać to, co widział i przede wszystkim słyszał, ale nie znajdował odpowiednich słów. Wirująca mała goblinka migotała ozdobami i kolorowym ubraniem, tańcząc od niechcenia na kontuarze do rytmu. Jej lutnia grała chyba sama, muzyka była skoczna, zmieniająca ciągle rytm i tonację. Wydawało się, że poszczególne struny kłócą się ze sobą o pierwszeństwo w utworze, przekrzykując melodyjnie i młody żak mógłby przysiąc, że nawet jego serce zaczęło bić do rytmu kroków trubadurki.  
A potem zaczęła śpiewać.  
Historia o bardce, w której zakochał się rycerz, postanowił ją uwięzić, ale przechytrzyła go, okradła i uciekła do królestwa Vintyry, gdzie po dziś dzień zabawia ludność, uwodzi szlachtę, a z kłopotów wychodzi obronną ręką.  
Gdyby ktoś po prostu mu to opowiedział przestałby słuchać po pierwszych kilku minutach, ale jej głos, emocje, które do pieśni przelewała… Iq zaczarowała całą karczmę i aż do samego końca występu w pomieszczeniu nie licząc muzyki i śpiewu panowała absolutna cisza.  
Cisza panowała też przez kilkanaście sekund po zakończeniu, wszyscy po prostu w milczeniu wpatrywali się w jej twarz i lutnię nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa.  
Dopiero ona sama przerwała milczenie.  
\- No co, nie podobało się?  
Wtedy tłum wybuchł. Wiwaty, okrzyki, skandowanie, toasty, więcej okrzyków, jeszcze jeden wiwat, kolejne toasty. Zamawianie więcej piwa, dzięki temu następne toasty, co z kolei prowadziło do okrzyków. Arn sam wciągnięty do wiwatowania wychylił połowę kufla, chociaż nigdy by się o to nie podejrzewał.  
W trakcie gratulacji minstrelka niby od niechcenia wystawiła na przód sakiewkę, do której niby wodospad posypały się monety, niemal natychmiast ją wypełniając.  
Musiało minąć dobrych kilka minut, kiedy wreszcie klientela uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby dało się usłyszeć pojedyncze głosy.  
\- Zaśpiewaj jeszcze!  
\- Właśnie, więcej, więcej!  
\- O Rydionie!  
\- Nie, nie, lepiej Butówkę!  
\- Właśnie, zaśpiewał Butówkę!  
\- Nie, lepiej o Lyrdanie Lonfordzkim.  
\- Co? Tym…?  
\- Zaśpiewaj! – krzyknął Arn, nie słuchając co proponują pozostali. Niech zaśpiewa byle co, myślał, może być i ta Butówka.  
\- Nie, o Rydionie! To jest dobra…  
\- Co mówiłeś o Lyrdanie?  
\- Że jest zdrajcą i…  
\- Zaśpiewaj, zaś… Au! – Arn poczuł na karku ciężką, szorstką rękę i zaskoczony się obejrzał. No, spróbował obejrzeć, bo dłoń ścisnęła go boleśnie, z łatwością unieruchamiając. Do ucha ktoś wyszeptał jadowitym głosem:  
\- O kim tam chciałeś piosenkę, młody?  
Arn, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby myśleć trzeźwo – a także pewnie odrobinę nietrzeźwy – rozejrzał się w panice. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że trzech mężczyzn w przeszywkach wstało i aktualnie dwóch z nich groźnie rozglądało się po tłumie, a trzeci jakoś znalazł się tuż obok niego.  
\- Może… może być i o Lyrdanie? – spróbował żak, zaskoczony takim rozwojem sytuacji. Oddech wojaka śmierdział piwem i brudem, a broda, tuż obok twarzy chłopaka, była skołtuniona i tłusta, dodająca jeszcze więcej postrachu i tak już przerażającej postaci.  
I to ona doprowadziła młodego uciekiniera do względnego porządku. Takie brody nie były typowe dla Vintyrskich żołdaków, ci tutaj musieli należeć do roty z Kaldry. A w Kaldrze Lyrdan Lanfordzki nie był darzony specjalnym szacunkiem. Kogo Vintyrczyny traktowali jak ciekawego rozbójnika gdzieś ze wschodu, dla Kladran stanowił przykład zdrajcy, bandyty i mordercy. Niebezpiecznym było mówić o nim w ich okolicy, a co dopiero prosić, żeby śpiewano o nim pieśni.  
Zły dobór słów, Arn – wyczuł w swojej głowie cudzą myśl chłopak panicznie zastanawiając się, jak wyjść z opresji.  
Na szczęście nie był sam.  
\- Zostaw chłopaka, dobrze gada! – rozległ się z tłumu kolejny głos. – Lyrdan to bohater, a nie jakiś tam bandyta. Walczył o wolność od takich jak wy, przybłędów.  
\- O ty… - dwóch pozostałych wojaków wpadło pomiędzy rozstępujących się szybko ludzi i wyciągnęło na środek kolejnego, nieco podpitego chłopa, trzymając go za kołnierz i cedząc mu w twarz. – Odszczekaj to, ty mała kupko gówna.  
Chłop jednak nie dał się najwyraźniej przestraszyć, bo tylko splunął w twarz oprawcom. Świat zamarł w oczekiwaniu, jak tuż przed skokiem do wody albo chwile przed burzą. Ten ułamek sekundy ciągnął się niby w nieskończoność, chociaż nie trwał więcej niż uderzenie serca.  
Pierwszym, co przerwało ten impas, kiedy nawet czas nie chciał oglądać tego, co nieuniknione, było głośne jak burza pyknięcie z fajeczki. 

***

Cała gospoda eksplodowała. To było zaskakujące i gdyby nie zagrożenie Arn z chęcią obserwował by wydarzenia, może nawet robił notatki. Najpierw dostało się jemu – trzymający go żołdak pchnął nim o ścianę zapominając natychmiast o jego istnieniu i wraz z towarzyszami rzucił się na bezczelnego chłopa. Zanim mu coś zrobili dostali wszyscy pospołu krzesłem, upuszczając ofiarę na ziemię – co z kolei poskutkowało tym, że rzucający nim mężczyzna został uniesiony i ciśnięty na podłogę obok plującego krzykacza.  
A potem każdy rzucił się na każdego innego.  
W tym chaosie tylko Lydia, starszy pan i Iq byli spokojni i nie poddawali się burdzie. Karczmarze natychmiast zaczęli chować naczynia, butelki i przyrządy, a bardka spokojnie zeskoczyła na ziemię z niedużym nożem w ręku i zniknęła pomiędzy walczącymi, żeby pojawić się po chwili kilka metrów dalej z sakiewką w ręku i szerokim uśmiechem.  
Kiedy Arn to zobaczył uznał, że dobrym pomysłem może być powtarzanie tego, co robiła ona – teraz było to kierowanie się do drzwi wyjściowych. Postanowił nie okradać walczących, tylko też spróbować się ulotnić. Nie było mu to jednak dane, bo kiedy tylko przeszedł krok jeden z pokrytych przeszywanicą typów zagrodził mu drogę z okrutnym uśmiechem i oderwaną od stołu nogą trzymaną jak pałka.  
\- A ty dokąd gówniarzu? – wycharczał zamachując się na chłopaka.  
Arn musiała działać instynktownie i natychmiast skulił się, odruchowo sięgając do swojej księgi – jedynego źródła jakiegokolwiek poczucia bezpieczeństwa w tym tak bardzo niespodziewanym przecież i nagłym chaosie. Odskoczył do tyłu, wpadając na swój stół i rozlewając resztki gulaszu – nie dbał o nie.  
Wojak znowu się zamachnął, tym razem celując w brzuch – Pałka była w połowie drogi od ciała żaka, kiedy ten z wielką starannością wykrzyczał  
\- Fyrra!  
Poczuł znajome teraz uczucie, że mokre ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele, od pach aż po palce rąk, stopniowo przybierając na sile, aż w końcu fala gorącego powietrza wytryskuje z jego wystawionej lewej ręki trafiając napastnika w klatkę piersiową i posyłając go kilka metrów w tył.  
Arn nie zamierzał oczywiście sprawdzać, co będzie dalej. Z jedyną drogą ucieczki teraz odciętą przez walczących skierował się w oczywistym kierunku – do wynajętego pokoju.

***

Zrzucił z siebie mokry koc i wyczerpany padł na łóżko.  
Co za dzień!  
W zasadzie to co za ostatnia godzina. Najpierw dostał sugestię pracy w tym miasteczku - i to pracy którą chyba rzeczywiście mógłby wykonywać. Wolał nie zatrudniać się więcej przy przenoszeniu skrzyń z bronią za pajdę chleba i miejsce przy ogniu. Był inteligentnym młodym człowiekiem, a nie tragarzem. Uczęszczał na wykłady samego Ulryka Velternenda, psia jego mać. - potem koncert dała ta bardka, a na końcu o mało nie został zmasakrowany pałką.  
Odruchowo podziękował Kal’ethowi, że pomógł mu wyjść cało z opresji zapewniając, że jeżeli tylko będzie wiedział jak postara się odwdzięczyć za łaskę, jaka go spotkała. Ta ostatnia część pierwszy raz przyszła mu do głowy i zadziwił się nią, ale czemu nie? Demon miał też pewnie własne potrzeby i pragnienia, które wypadałoby spełnić w zamian za pomoc i miłość, jaką obdarzył chudawego żaka medycyny.  
Ale, ah! Ta piosenka! Jego myśli natychmiast powędrowały z powrotem do wirującej burzy dźwięków i kolorów, nie chcącej za nic opuścić jego głowy. Iq. Iq… słyszał już wcześniej to imię, albo jakieś bardzo podobne. Albo może czytał o kimś takim? Mgliście przypominało mu się, że chyba kiedy jeszcze był w Staressie i nadrabiał braki chodzenia po karczmach i słuchania pieśni nauką oraz plotkami obiła mu się o usza bardka imieniem Iq. Ludzie wychwalali ją jako potwornie utalentowaną i prawdopodobnie najlepszą minstrelkę Vintyry. Ale nie miała być człowiekiem?  
Zmarszczył brwi starając się sobie przypomnieć. Osoba, którą widział przed burdą zdecydowanie była goblinką, nie mogło być wątpliwości na ten temat, ale… Nie, z pewnością wszyscy opisywali tamtą Iq jako człowieka!  
Zza okna dobiegło szczekanie jakichś psów, ale nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Pewnie jakiś pijaczyna zawędrował na tył karczmy i teraz siedzi sobie pod oknami, niepotrzebnie strasząc zwierzęta.  
Mając coraz mniej kontroli nad swoimi własnymi myślami Arn zaczął zastanawiać się, czy dobrze zrobił odrzucając tamtego wojaka… nie chciał nazywać tego czarami. Nie był Magiem, jego umiejętności pochodziły z łaski jego protektora, a nie siły rozszalałego demona opanowanego dzięki zaklęciom i inkantacją, zmuszonego do słuchania poleceń. Cokolwiek to jednak nie było, wystarczyło, żeby wysłać ważącego pewnie z osiemdziesiąt pięć kilo mężczyznę kilka metrów do tyłu. A to jeszcze nie licząc ubrań.  
Kal’eth Muur był kochającym bytem, na pewno jego wierni słudzy powinni stronić od przemocy na wszelkie możliwe sposoby!  
Zamyślił się, rozważając różne za i przeciw.  
Z jednej strony uszkodził tamtego mężczyznę. Ale też robił to w obronie samego siebie. Tylko, że był zagrożony przez własną głupotę. No tak, ale przecież tamten brutal nie musiał go atakować. Oczywiście, był pijany, ale to go nie usprawiedliwiało.  
Nie, zdecydowanie Kal’eth wybaczyłby mu atak na Kaldrańczyka, z resztą to dzięki jego błogosławieństwu Arn w ogóle mógł zaatakować.  
Poza tym czasami przemocy zwyczajnie nie dało się uniknąć.  
Ciekawe, czy Kal’ethowi spodobałby się występ? - ta myśl rozbawiła Arna, ale nie udało mi się na niej skupić, bo umysł zaczął już wędrować własnymi ścieżkami. Sen przychodził powoli, tak jakby świadomość żaka smakowała ten moment, powolutku osuwała się w sen.  
*Łup*  
\- Bogowie…! - krzyknął chłopak przerażony siadając na łóżku i rozglądając się dookoła. Jego lewa ręka odruchowo już złapała za Księgę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że w rzeczywistości chyba nie ma zagrożenia? Drzwi były zamknięte, okno też… Westchnął głośno siadając na łóżku.  
Pewnie to łupnięcie dochodziło z dołu. powoli cichły, ale ciągle przynajmniej kilku… przeklęte psy ciągle ujadają, nie można się w spokoju zastanowić! - stwierdził Arn w duchu, zrywając się na nogi i w przypływie złości otwierając okno, żeby nawrzeszczeć na niespokojne kundle. Otworzył już usta, kiedy jego spojrzenie powędrowało na dół, na gramolącą się powoli z błota Iq.  
\- ...hę? Co?  
\- O! - Goblinka ostrożnie położyła się z powrotem, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnęła nonszalancko. - Cześć młody, co tam?  
\- Eee… czy… um, wszystko dobrze?  
\- Co? A, no wiesz, w sumie to mógłbyś mi pomóc dostać się na górę? - minstrelka znowu spróbowała się podnieść, cały czas trzymając lewą rękę w takiej samej pozycji i cicho sycząc z bólu. - Taki jeden wyrzucił mnie przez okno i tak sobie tutaj… No sam rozumiesz.  
Arn nie rozumiał.  
\- Tak, tak, natychmiast - nadal w połowie śpiąc rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby podać goblince. Oczywiście nie było żadnej liny, jedynym, co chłopakowi do głowy był koc z łóżka. Musiało wystarczyć. - Podam ci koc, dobrze?  
\- O, jak najbardziej, rzucaj!  
Goblinka wspięła się z zaskakującą zwinnością, chociaż nadal wyraźnie unikała używania lewej ręki, zamiast tego przyciskając ją do brzucha i jęcząc cicho, ilekroć musiała nią poruszyć. Kiedy tylko weszła do pokoju zrzuciła z siebie brudny płaszcz - z głośnym łupnięciem osunął się na ziemię - i położyła się na łóżku, najwyraźniej z zamiarem zajęcia go dla siebie.  
\- Tak, tutaj zdecydowanie jest wygodniej - stwierdziła zadowolona rozglądając się. Zbadała też dokładnie Arna, przyglądając mu się od stóp do głowy. - Ile ty właściwie masz lat, co?  
\- Dziewiętnaście. Mam na imię Arn, skoro już o tym mowa.  
\- Iq, miło mi cię poznać - uścisnęli sobie ręce i znowu, żak zauważył, że nadal bardka stara się chronić lewą rękę.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, trochę z troski, a trochę, żeby zabić ciszę. Goblinka spojrzała na niego w ciszy, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc. Wskazał na jej dłoń - To musiał być niezły upadek, nic sobie nie zrobiłaś?  
\- A! Nie, w porządku, po prostu boli mnie ręka, ale samo się pewnie zagoi. Wiesz, na mnie to wszystkie rany się jak na psie, więc… auć.  
\- Mógłbym ci pewnie jakoś pomóc. To musi być ważne mieć spraqną rękę, kiedy się jest bardem.  
\- A znasz się na tym? Wiesz wybacz szczerość, ale nie wyglądasz na bardzo doświadczonego, Arn.  
\- Studiowałem medycynę w Staressie, więc coś tam umiem.  
\- Student, jasne…  
Teraz Arn poczuł się odrobinę urażony.  
\- Uczęszczałem na wykłady samego Ulrycha Velternenda! Jeżeli magistrowie z tak znanego uniwersytetu uznali, że jestem dość dobry...  
\- Nie no, pewnie, tak. Aha. Studiowałeś, oczywiście. U Ulrycha - goblinka nadal nie była przekonana i chłopak jeszcze bardziej się zirytował. Chociaż tak najbardziej nieprzyjemny był lekceważący ton jej wypowiedzi. Zdawał się mówić wyraźnie, że cokolwiek by przyszły cyrulik nie powiedział nadal traktowałaby go tak samo - jak nieumiejętnego chłoptasia.  
\- To chcesz, żebym ci pomógł?  
\- No skoro mówisz, że potrafisz, to masz.  
Minstrelka wystawiła w jego kierunku lewą rękę i Arn pomimo oporów - które i tak zniknęły w znacznej mierze na rzecz poirytowania. Był dobrym studentem! - przystąpił do oględzin. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że dłoń jest opuchnięta. Arn nie miał pojęcia, jaki powinien być odcień skóry w tym miejscu u goblinki, szczególnie, że Iq musiała być jakąś mieszanką bo była zbyt wysoka na zwykłego goblina, ale domyślał się, że podobny do tej dookoła, czyli w porządku.  
\- Domyślam się, że odczuwasz ból?  
\- Tak, tutaj - minstrelka wskazała obszar łączący dłoń z przedramieniem. - Ale tylko, kiedy ruszam ręką. Normalnie nie.  
\- Będę musiał sprawdzić, jak daleko jesteś w stanie wygiąć dłoń, dobrze? Gdyby ból się nasilał to powiedz.  
\- Jasne.  
Medyk najdelikatniej jak potrafił zaczął odginać dłoń pacjentki, przy akompaniamencie głośnego syknięcia. Niemalże natychmiast poczuł silny opór. Usatysfakcjonowany kiwnął głową puszczając uszkodzoną kończynę i sięgając do swojej torby po przybory.  
\- Masz skręcony nadgarstek - oznajmił zadowolony z udanej diagnozy. - To nic wielkiego, usztywnię ci rękę i po tygodniu powinno przejść. Może dwóch.  
\- Tygodniu? Uch! - minstralka gniewnie rzuciła się z powrotem na łóżko, oczywiście od razu kuląc się dookoła nieostrożnie poruszonego przegubu. - Nie można tego załatwić jakoś szybciej?  
\- Nasza medycyna nie wymyśliła jeszcze nic poza… - Ale Arn znał nie tylko “naszą medycynę”. Zamarł w pół zdania, patrząc na Księgę Życia leżącą na szafce nocnej. Mógłby, na bogów mógłby to zrobić. Wyleczył się już wcześniej, a potem kilkukrotnie upewniał się, że dobrze przetłumaczył i zrozumiał istotę modlitwy, a teraz był pewien.  
Ale czy powinien? Gdyby wieść się rozeszła…  
Ach, głupoty. Na pewno powinien. Miał obowiązek, nawet! Kal’eth Muur nie pobłogosławił go darem leczenia ludzi, żeby wykorzystywał go tylko dla siebie, tak? Gdyby teraz jej nie pomógł zarzuciłby podstawowy celowi, jaki jego patron mu nadał, pomaganiu innym żywym.  
\- ...mógłbym użyć nowszej, nieco… um… no, trochę niezbadanej medycyny, jeżeli zależy ci na szybkim wyzdrowieniu.  
\- Niebadanej?  
\- Spokojnie, jest niegroźna, po prostu ciężko stwierdzić, dlaczego właściwie działa. Ma coś wspólnego z bogami i tego typu.  
\- Chcesz… pomodlić się za mój nadgarstek?  
\- Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale jak dotąd działało, więc…!  
\- No dobra, raczej nic złego się nie wydarzy.  
Arn rozochocony sięgnął po swój notatnik i z powrotem zajął się skręconym stawem. Nie chciał sięgać do wzorów z Księgi, wolał swoje notatki - były już przetłumaczone, poza tym pewnie mniej stresowały by goblinkę. Księga Życia wyglądała w końcu dość nietypowo z tą ruszającą się stale okładką i całą resztą.  
Chłopak skupił się, przypominając sobie dokładnie inkantację. Stresował się bardzo, więc odchrząknął i w myślach jeszcze kilka razy odetchnął słowa, chociaż był pamiętał je co do joty i nie było mowy, żeby mu się nie udało. Z każdym oddechem wyobrażał sobie, jak ciepły płyn rozchodzi się po jego ciele - od nerek rozprzestrzenia się po plecach, potem zaczyna gromadzić w piersi, nareszcie przechodząc do barków.  
Kiedy w końcu zaczął mówić, cała ta energia natychmiast przepłynęła do jego dłoni i ust. Student mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak z pomiędzy warg przy każdym oddechu unosi się zielonkawa mgiełka. Jego palce praktycznie same dotknęły przegubu, a nagromadzona zielona moc od razu przepłynęła do uszkodzonego stawu.  
\- Olla fane, olla naa, triije! Man rnet! - Wszystkie kości, cała krew, odżyjcie! Mój rozkaz.  
Dopiero przy ostatnim słowie oczy na moment zaszły mu zielono-białą mgłą, a palce cofnęły się. Nie, to on sam się cofnął, aż upuszczając swój zeszyt o rozglądając zaskoczony. Nie zauważył, kiedy właściwie stracił kontakt z otoczeniem, dopiero gdy go odzyskał. Nic nie uległo zmianie, a Iq nadal siedziała na łóżku, patrząc na niego z oczekiwaniem, więc od nieudanej inkantacji nie mogło minąć więcej niż kilka sekund, ale…  
Coś się nie udało. Cholera jasna, musiał coś pokręcić z przepisywaniem! Jakkolwiek niemożliwe to była, taka musiała być przyczyna niepowodzenia. Albo może woda rozmyła nieco litery? W końcu nie chronił notatnika tak dokładnie, jak Księgi. Właśnie, powinien użyć jej, a nie swojej wersji. Dla pewności.  
\- I co, to już?  
\- Coś… coś się nie udało. Pewnie notatnik zamókł, albo… - nie mógł się skupić na odpowiedzi, zamiast tego porwał Księgę Życia z szafki i zaczął nerwowo przerzucać strony w poszukiwaniu inkantacji. - Tutaj mam zapisane. Spróbuję jeszcze raz, wtedy… na pewno… O, jest! - zachwycony stuknął palcem w stronę, pokazując goblince pokrytą niezrozumiałymi przecież dla niej znakami kartkę i zaraz do niej wrócił. - Już, przepraszam, teraz się uda. Deszcz musiał rozmyć mi notatki, albo…  
\- Aha, tak tak, jasne.  
Arn nie zauważył nawet, że Iq nadal lekceważy jego słowa, na powrót skupiając się na jej ręce. Tym razem miał w lewej dłoni Księgę, więc powinno być jeszcze łatwiej. Znowu przeczytał te same słowa, czując w plecach narastającą falę ciepła. Tym razem jego lewa ręka też była pełna tej energii, jakby Księga była jej źródłem - co z resztą nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem.  
Zaczął mówić inkantację, ale coś wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Nie zdążył dokończyć pierwszej części, kiedy cała ta nagromadzona moc zamiast do jego prawej ręki, leżącej teraz ja uszkodzonym przegubie Iq, w ułamku sekundy znalazła się w jego głowie.  
Chciał przerwać, ale jego usta odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Dopiero kiedy skończył inkantować udało mu się cofnąć o krok. Dopiero wtedy też zauważył, że z otwartej księgi w górę wzlatuje złota litera, unosząc się w powietrzu i rosnąc do rozmiaru dłoni zaczyna okrążać chłopaka. Potem jeszcze jedna. I kolejna. Coraz więcej, w końcu całe słowa - dziesiątki, a może nawet setki znaków, krążących coraz szybciej dookoła niego, odcinając go szczelnie od świata poza złotą ścianą.  
Wreszcie zaczęły opadać, ale to, co ukazało się za nimi nie było tym samym pokojem w Zachodniobramskiej. Nie było ścian, wygodnego łóżka i ładnej goblinki ze skręconym nadgarstkiem. - zamiast tego była ciemność, zimna i nieco wroga. Jedynymi źródłami światła były litery, teraz układające się w kształt drogi prowadzącej gdzieś dalej w mrok, zimny i wrogi.  
Arn przełknął lepką ze strachu ślinę, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek znajomego, ale nic takiego nie znalazł. Przytulił więc Księgę do piersi i ostrożnie podążył złotą drogą, cały czas rozglądając się dookoła. Był zgarbiony, stawiał drobne kroki i nerwowo gryzł suche wargi. Przeszedł go dreszcz, na poły z zimna, a na poły strachu.  
Chciał nasłuchiwać, ale łupanie serca skutecznie go ogłuszało. Do oczu lał się pot a dłonie nie chciały puścić Księgi. Tak, zdany w całości na łaskę wszystkiego, co mogłoby czaić się w mroku… tego miejsca, do którego trafił, szedł dalej drogą z liter w nadziei, że jego patron nie opuści go i tym razem. 

***

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo szedł - pół minuty? Godzinę? Dzień? Zakręt za zakrętem nic, tylko dalej droga z połyskujących złotym światłem liter i ciemność. Dlatego mało nie krzyknął, kiedy jego oczom ukazało się cokolwiek poza znakami na ziemi.  
Marmurowy podwyższenie z dwoma kolumnami po bokach i tronem na środku. Siedziała na nim jakaś chuda postać pokryta poszarpanymi, wyblakłymi bandażami. Jedynym wyraźnym elementem były prawa dłoń i oko, bacznie śledzące ruchy Arna. Nie widział go, ale był pewien, że tam było, w tej malutkiej szparce pomiędzy pasami materiału.  
Człowiek ów, a raczej osoba, bo na człowieka nie wyglądała, uniosła dłoń - chudą jakby ktoś oblekł kości skórą, z długimi palcami zakończonymi ostrymi paznokciemi - i gestem nakazała chłopakowi podejść bliżej. Arn oczywiście wykonał polecenie.  
\- Gdzie… Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał, nieco odruchowo. Jego głos był śmiesznie cichy i wytłumiony.  
Jedno oko błysnęło wściekle jasnym, zielonkawym światłem i pod chłopakiem prawie ugięły się kolana. Zrozumiał, miał być cicho. Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć nic więcej, nawet, gdyby zamierzał.  
Postać wystawiła trupią rękę w jego stronę, wierzchem do dołu, jakby żądając czegoś od studenta. Z braku lepszych pomysłów Arn postanowił oddać jej Księgę, chociaż cały czas nie odrywał jej od klatki piersiowej.  
Teraz jednak ostatni raz spojrzał na księgę i powoli, badając czy dobrze zinterpretował rozkaz położył obiekt na dłoni pos-  
Druga ręka błyskawicznie chwyciła go za przedramię i wbiła mu ostre, żółtawe paznokcie w skórę. Arn chciał krzyknąć i wyrwać rękę, ale oko znów błysnęło miętowym światłym i głos uwiązł chłopakowi w gardle a całe ciało zastygło w bezruchu. Jego umysł odruchowo przypomniał sobie stężenie pośmiertne jednego z pacjentów podczas wykładów.  
Ciemne dłonie zaczęły teraz rozdrapywać skórę na jego przedramieniu, tworząc ten sam znak, który widniał na okładce Księgi, trzy koła reprezentujące życie, śmierć i rozkład, połączone trzema strzałkami - przejściem z jednego stanu w następny. Właśnie, Księga!  
Arn przeraził się, że bezcenne dzieło upadło na ziemię, może nawet doznało uszkodzeń, albo… ale nie. Otwarta lewitowała obok pokrytej szmatami postaci na tronie, a z pośród jej stron znowu zaczynały unosić się różne litery. Wyskakiwały w górę, żeby natychmiast wrócić z powrotem pomiędzy przewracające się szybko strony. Tylko kilka z nich zostało w górze, obracając się powoli, żeby w końcu stworzyć jedno słowo: “Lanfor”.  
Następ…

***

\- Aargh! - Arn wrzasnął uderzając plecami o ścianę pokoju, a następnie o podłogę, po drodze zahaczając o szafkę i zrzucając na siebie świecę, na szczęściej zgaszoną. Zakrył głowę rękoma, zaciskając oczy i bojąc się rozejrzeć, żeby nie ujrzeć pustki, w której tak długo już błądził. - Bogowie, ała.  
\- O, witamy z powrotem w świecie żywych - usłyszał kpiący nieco, ale też zaniepokojony głos Iq. Goblinka tu była?  
Spojrzał na nią, a potem na resztę pokoju.  
Rzeczywiście.  
Wrócił.  
\- Jak długo mnie nie było? I co się tutaj działo?  
\- Kilka minut - rzuciła Iq z jakże już typowym lekceważeniem po czym wgryzła się w jabłko, które skądś sobie zorganizowała. - Stałeś na środku z białymi oczami i się chwiałeś.  
\- I… i to tyle? - nie dowierzał minstrelce Anr. Jego podróż wydawała mu się tak wyraźna, a ona mówiła, że...  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś? - zaśmiała się. - Nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłeś, ale… Aha, na twojej ręce pojawiła się brzydka rana.  
Chłopak w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiał. Dopiero po kilku sekundach jego umysł przetworzył tą informację - w panice podwinął rękaw przyglądając się swojemu przedramieniu. Na samym środku widniał Tricilculus, ciągle emanując odrobinę na zielono. Znak Kal’eth Muura.  
Cokolwiek to była za postać, kazała mu…  
\- Powiedz, Iq, nie jedziesz może do Lanfor?


End file.
